


Good Morning to You Too

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, sam putting up with idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: In Dean's defense, he's not quite awake yet. Unfortunately, that also means he's utterly incapable of coming up with an excuse for what he just did.





	Good Morning to You Too

Dean didn’t know how it happened. Sure, he was the one who’d  _done_ it, but not intentionally. It wasn’t like he’d even realised he was gonna do it until like… five seconds after the fact, when neither Cas nor Sam would stop staring at him open-mouthed.

He sucked in a shocked breath, lungs filling past what was comfortable. “I—” His mouth opened and closed around words that wouldn’t come, before all the air left his lungs again with a whoosh. Damn his almost-middle-aged brain for being useless before his first cup of coffee in the morning. If only the stupid organ had been awake and alert, it wouldn’t have let his body operate on autopilot, doing as it damn well pleased.

And now that his brain had finally caught up, of course, it seemed to have ordered some kind of complete shutdown of all systems except the most vital stuff like breathing and shit, because he found himself unable to do anything but stare right back at the bright blue eyes that were, through his own fault, closer than they should be.

“Dean?” Cas’s head tilted to the left, and the bowl of cereal he’d handed Dean moments ago clattered to the floor. Dean was only distantly aware of the sudden liquid pooling around his feet. His body may be incapable of movement, but his mind was going a mile a minute. How could he explain this to Cas? What excuse could he make? How was he going to make any potential excuse believable when his initial reaction was to freeze like a fucking deer in headlights?

Or was there a possibility that he might not even have to make an excuse? A possibility that Cas might—

“I think you’ve broken him, Cas.” Sam’s voice seemed like it was coming from far away. The tone might have been amused; Dean couldn’t tell. Not when the words were covered in cotton wool.

“He broke himself, I think.” There was no cotton around Cas’s words; they were sharp, clear-cut, like technicolour against black and white. The sight of Cas was the same, which was why Dean noticed the exact moment the left corner of Cas’s mouth lifted in amusement, his eyes immediately drawn to the movement.

“Good morning to you too, Dean,” Cas said, eyes dancing. He cupped Dean’s jaw in one of his hands –  _Cas’s hand was on his face –_ and pulled gently, and suddenly Dean’s body was back to doing things before notifying his brain of its intentions, but this time it was fine. This time, he knew Cas wanted the kiss that neither of them could help but start smiling into like a couple of dorks. The kiss that soon turned into one more, and then became a series of slow, happy, indulgent morning kisses.

“Good morning to you too, Sam,” a cotton-wrapped voice uttered from somewhere else in the room. “Sleep well? Yeah, not bad, thanks for asking.”

It was ignored by Dean and Cas both.


End file.
